


Fake It

by Castalyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalyne/pseuds/Castalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Genre Chart for Ino and Sai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It

Angst:

She was crying and pulling him back, yanking his hand roughly with strength that rivalled Sakura's.

'Stay here, you idiot.' Ino hissed to Sai through tears. 'This is their fight.'

'I'm a part of that team, just as much as they are...' But he stopped and held Ino's hand in compliance, pouting as he watched as Sakura made her way to Naruto and Sasuke.

*************

AU:

'I'm switching to Alliance.' Ino stated during raid one night.

'I've seen his 'Epic Staff' every hour on the hour and it doesn't help that I see the real thing every night.'

'If you switch allegiance, I'll hold it against you.' Was the dry reply over Vent. 'And by 'it' I mean my penis.'

*************

Crack:

'And he totally agreed to change clothes with me...' Ino gestured to her new attire when she was stopped in the streets by Sakura. 'And HE doesn't look half bad either!'

'These shorts are riding up!' Sai bit his lip and straightened them as best he could.

*************

Crossover:

'I have the skin of a killer, Ino!' Sai dashed to the highest point of the tree and unzipped his shirt, revealing the creamy white skin beneath, illuminating in the sun's rays.

Of three things Ino was absolutely certain. One, Sai was beautiful. Two, she had to make him hers. And three, she was undoubtedly in love with him.

Two individuals stood not too far away, gawking at the sight before them.

'Yeah... you're right...' Bella rubbed her arm. 'This won't work.'

'I still want to drink you blood.' Edward replied flatly.

*************

First Time:

Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders now, hands lost in his hair, tangling a leg around his.

'I don't think this is your first time.' He breathed against her ear with a smile.

'Yeah,' she replied, kissing his cheek, moaning as he pulled back. 'But it's yours.'

*************

Fluff:

She couldn't help but laugh when Sai handed her the flowers, one's that he picked out, ones that she wrapped, ones that he paid for from HER store, but she still loved them none the less.

*************

Humour:

It wasn't the first time the elders mistaken them for siblings, but it was the first time they'd been mistaken for sisters. It was after that, Sai began wearing clothes that fit him a little looser.

*************

Hurt/Comfort:

She tried harder, the medicinal chakra extending from her hands to the fallen ANBU's.

'You suck at this.' Came the man's muffled voice from behind the mask. 'I've seen med Nin's heal with just one touch, you've been at this for an hour. How many people have you let die?'

Maybe... if only, she hadn't had Asuma's death hanging over her shoulders from so many years ago, she'd blow it off just like every other snide remark about her abilities. It was that rough sandaled kick from their other team mate that had her smiling through her own ANBU mask.

'Be lucky she's healing you at all.' Came the quick acidic remark from behind porcelain 'your actions alone could have had us all killed.'

*************

Smut:

He wasn't the type for romance, or 'Doing It' quick and dirty; Sai used sex as an experimental outlet, something he could get creative with. Ino was the perfect partner for that; she was always up for the kinkiest things.

*************

UST:

'Arch your back a little more,' Sai instructed, running a hand down Ino's naked spine. 'More.'

He was leaning over her, hand under the small of her back with their bodies touching.

'Are you comfortable?' He asked his voice void of emotion.

'Does it look it?'

He smirked. 'I'll need you to stay as still as you can... exactly like that until I'm done.'

Sai made sure to keep skin contact with Ino as much as possible until he was off the bed.


End file.
